Through My Blood Stained Eyes
by Lhuna
Summary: AU; Songfic-esque - The Real Folk Blues. Pairing: DiegoxMia; Romance/Drama... sort of. Synopsis: Mia Fey keeps seeing a ghost from her past, warning of mistakes she's made. Will she take that crucial leap of faith into the abyss?


**A NOTE FROM LHUNA (author's note):**  
Please know I do not intend any infringement on Capcom (who owns Gyakuten Saiban/Phoenix Wright), Mai Yamane/The Cowboy Bebop peoples (for the lyrics I used-- The Real Folk Blues. It's a good song! Go listen to it :D), or anyone else. As stated below, this is merely a crappy one-shot from the warped mind of a fan. Please don't kill me. -hides-

So...

Factual basis for this drabble? A) Lucid dreams and B) DiegoMia love. It's gonna contain some Gyakuten Saiban 3/Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations spoilers. Be warned that this is also... slightly AU? I guess? .-. I dunno. It's also kinda song-ficish, with The Real Folk Blues lyrics pasted in now and between. Don't worry if you're confused at first. :3

**------------I CANNOT STRESS IMPORTANCE OF THIS NEXT BIT OF TEXT ENOUGH! READ THIS OR BE FOREVER CONFUSED!-------------**

Also, certain He's and She's (Him's, Her's, et cetera. You get it) are referring to people, thus the capsing. After the mention of names, I won't be capitalizing them. I'm sorry if this is annoying or confusing, but it helps stick to the story, and keep it a bit more mysterious. With this, I didn't want to reveal everything all at once, y'know? D:

Phoenix: Why am I the evil bastard? T.T;

Me: Because... I don't like you until you're a hobo, Maruhodou! D:

Phoenix: NOT ANOTHER ONE! -storms off to end of story- -.-;

Me: If you enjoy this story, please please PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! Tell other people! I may be compelled to actually GET OFF MY LAZY ASS IF I HAVE INSPIRATION AND KIND WORDS SAID ABOUT IT! D:

IXXXXX This was last edited/checked for potency on Sunday, November 25th, 2007 at 10:30pm. :3 XXXXXI

* * *

"_It's too late to cry 'I love you'."_

It was sad, frightening, and melancholy all at the same time. It was the sort of thing that makes you want to look away... a train-wreck in the making. Seeing Him there like that made Her soul cringe. It could vaguely be compared to seeing the ghost of Christmases past right above your head every single night.

"_The wind still blowing, my heart still aching..."_

Each time She heard His voice, Her spine lurched up into Her stomach. What woman would want to see a man she'd known so well above her every night? Especially after Her recent marriage, to Her understudy in the same field of work. For some reason, it just didn't seem right inside Her heart.

"_One side of my eyes see tomorrow, and the other one sees yesterday"_

Sure, Her new husband was only slightly younger than She, but that was okay. Seeing as Phoenix was a nice enough man (as far as She could tell--they'd only been married for literally MONTHS), and the man wasn't inept to Her needs, either. She thought that She knew how much Her love for him flowered... She did love him; right?_ Right?_ He told Her otherwise, every night. He was relentless and refused to let Her go.

"_I hoped I could sleep in the cradle of your love again."_

Whenever He appeared, She could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. It was almost always _Hazelnut, Cinnamon, and Buttered Rum_--His own special blend, and one of His favorites--that She smelled. Sometimes it was so strong it made Her ill, and She'd try to block it out. Only She, **Mia Fey **(now Mia **Wright** by terms of her husband), could smell that horrible, pungent odor. It didn't always smell so bad to her... after every trial they'd won, the both of them shared a cup. While Mia was more of a tea sort, **He** was not. Mia loved Him enough to down the strange and hot mixture, and wasn't going to let Him poke at her just because she refused to drink a bit of COFFEE.

"_Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes..."_

And that's why she loved Him so fucking much. He was the light in her eyes, the bounce in her stride, the_ angel _above her bedside who chased nightmares into god's grasp! He was the I, A, and M in her name- and without Him, she held only one personage:_"EMPTY."_

And after all they'd been through! Every night spent on the sofa, the scent of a freshly brewed pot of coffee in the air... falling asleep in His arms during the bad days. Watching pointless television and laughing about nothing during cold fall days, still wearing His bed-head from hours ago, a smile that could melt snow on their faces... How could such a thing happen? The only music she wanted to hear now was the blues. Nothing was sadder than she... not even the best Jazz song.

"_The real folk blues..."_

Mia knew how much She missed Him. Mia Fey **loved** that man with every ounce of her heart and soul. And that, was the exact reason why He came to see her. **Every single night.**

"_I just want to feel a real sorrow..."_

She was so _full_ of sadness every night that the tears eventually stopped falling; and her heart's beat was so ethereal she could barely hear it. It was like Mia didn't know how to _live_ anymore. It was as if the passion had drained from her body, leaving her soul drowning in a lake of sadness and nightshade. That man was not the kind of man she belonged with, and most of her instincts were screaming "Run far far away, Mia! Don't look back!", but she couldn't bring herself to listen. The problem was, that as long as any small molecule of doubt remained, she would always and for eternal be chained to her husband Phoenix Wright. Unmoving, and waiting, was the daughter of mystic Misty Fey.

"_It's not bad a life in the muddy river,"_

And somehow she knew all of this. But **Phoenix** knew, too. He pulled Mia over one night and spoke to his wife.

"Mia, do you really believe the lies He's feeding you?"

He stared solemnly at her, waiting for a response. She tried to avoid the question by answering him with a long silence followed by yawning and acting tired. But he asked her again, more aggravation in his voice. She answered,

"Phoenix Wright, those are not lies He speaks... these words are truth. He said to me, just last night... 'For each revival, someone must die.' ... Do you know why?"

She stared at her husband.

"I need not know, Mia Fey. What He tells you are lies, and nothing more!"

He replied. Phoenix was angry now; the familiar flames in his eyes that she'd always see...

"I didn't marry you just so you could stare and me with those large eyes of yours and question my relationship!"

_My...?_

"I married you..."

He continued,

"BECAUSE you belong with me. I am, the best you have, and have had, offered."

Phoenix's smug smile and self-assured attitude set something off in Mia Fey at that moment.

_How long must I live until I release from this horror?_ She questioned, longing to set herself free. Her answer came in her mind's eye... and using her E.S.P, she heard the melancholy chords of His waiting voice once again.

"_If, life is once."_

'**For each life, another is taken. And, yet another chained for various reasons. Mine was taken when that evil lived. Free yourself, Kitten... because after all... cats don't belong in chains, now do they?**'

Mia finished what He wanted to say.

"... and they most certainly listen to only the beat of their own."

He was gone again. But of course that didn't matter, because the message He left imprinted on her mind was clear as day. Phoenix stared at her, wondering what the hell she meant by that last sentence.

_I will follow my freedom, and I'm NEVER looking back!_

At that point, she sat firmly next to her husband while turning herself around, and she then faced him... eye-to-eye. This was a Cougar looking at an Eagle, a unexpectedly _one-sided_ fight. Fortune did not side with Phoenix; he was not immortal. His wife then spoke softly... but with a strength that he had had never before heard from her.

"Phoenix Wright, I will not remain tied down to you like this."

She paused, wiping with a tear in her eye, then continued.

"I wish you, despicable man, _to suffer_, as** I have** suffered. **Feel**, as _I have _felt for so many long years... And do not expect me to come back for you, as if you meant something to me. Cats and dogs **do not** mix, Wright. That is something I expected you to know."

He just stared at her, at a loss of words. Wright's brain couldn't understand the extreme severity of what she meant. He couldn't even justify his own actions, all he could do was sit there gawking—like some grade-school bully who'd been slapped by one of his cohorts.

'**You ready yet, my Kitten...**?'

And then, He appeared before her holding the _Shichishito_ (a sacred emblem of the Fey family), arms spread wide. His eyes full of piercing truth, yet soft and longing, as always.

Mia Fey took one last on-looking glance at her bedroom, herself, and **Phoenix Wright**. She didn't feel like she was going to miss it, or the man she'd wasted so many months (YEARS, even!) on.

The last words Phoenix heard from her were ever still silent; breathy... and heavily thought, yet entirely unspoken.

"_Cry as you have never done before, Phoenix Wright. Cry, CRY for your pitiful life, and maybe god will choose not to forsake you."_

Lipped she to the man in bed with her.

There was a strange pause while she leaped into His arms; if time had stopped, it wasn't to forgive Phoenix Wright. This moment would be forever be etched into his sorry memory—no matter how senile or different he grew to be in the aftermath. Mia Fey's soul held tightly to her lover... she never parted with Him. He had always been with her, waiting... for a sensibility that she had finally acquired. He wasn't going to pull her away from that man until He was totally sure Mia was certain about leaving. Such was the kindness of her lover, who smelled always of Hazelnut coffee.

In that instant after... time exploded back into normality... almost cruelly so.

**The blood was quite literally everywhere.**

And, in his shock, Phoenix couldn't move. What he could do, though, was finally see the** truth** for what it was- for what he was. The truth that he'd known (and feared) Mia would soon know. The same truth that made him steal away Mia Fey in a sad attempt to try and control her. The truth that she wouldn't stray from Him for long. And all it took, in it's simplistic effort, was a look through _**blood-stained eyes.**_

Her_ coffee-scented ghost_ had a name... and it was_ Diego Armando_. And this man spread his wings, lover holding tightly to his chest, and stole her away from him... for eternity.

Left lying on the carpet, in the middle of the cesspool of doubt, sorry, and wrong-doing was only the _blood-stained Magatama_, and her discarded cadaver. He held her body, and listened to the empty elegy that was his life in deep lament. He wept for his foolishness... and what should've been. Phoenix Wright is not immortal. And the moral, my reader, is that the most precious thing we have on this planet... is each other. Love, is to be cherished.

"_All that glitters is not gold."_

_Fin.  
_

* * *

Please rate, comment, ect. I know it's just some drabble, but it was based on a very telling dream I had. I'd be overly-pleased if people liked it. :D 

Phoenix: -mumbling- ...

Me: Ebil pointy hair! D: -throws her shoes at Feenie-

Phoenix: -runs- ;.; ihy, Lhu! -snivel-


End file.
